


Beneath the stains of time

by UngarnMoc



Series: We could live like legends [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings and that frigthens them, Fluff, Romance, need love, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc
Summary: A collection of one shot works about Lara and Jacob's relationship.





	Beneath the stains of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D
> 
> So I thought it is time to be creative again and also do something with alive!Jacob. I feel him like a bit stoic but very gentle character, who is able to live his feelings, but he lost so much over the years he rather bury his feelings deeply away. And now meeting with someone who makes him feel scares him a lot. I could definitely work with that, so I gave it a shot and let's see if it worked or not :D
> 
> These one shots not really following the game - mostly because I don't have the time to re-start it and also I rather grab moments between these two than follow the game's storyline strictly. There is a chance I will do an alternate ending for them, so probably their moments won't stop and will keep going after Siberia :D
> 
> No beta-reader and English is not my native language - sorry for the mistakes.

She stood in a high tower, watching over the City beneath her. Well, the ruins she corrected herself silently. It must be a great city some time ago, Lara easily could imagine the scenery with the grand buildings and full of life. Definitely had a very lively community.

And still, even when it was ruined, it still fascinated the young Croft – full of secrets and mystery and history. These walls must see great things and she would happily sit down and hear Jacob’s stories about the city and his people – what the legends are saying, how they ended up here, how they built the City, stories about the Divine Source… everything. These were exactly the things why she followed her father’s path and be an archaeologist – of course she wanted to make her own path and she respected Richard deeply to walk in his shoes, but her father’s stories about myths were so magical so… inspiring. She missed those times, when the world around her were full of magic and miracle. Maybe some parts of her were still looking after that carefree feeling, maybe that was also the part of her reasoning why she was here and choose this path for her life. Of course it was more complex than that, after Yamatai everything changed, but maybe deep-deep down she was happy not every tale was a lie.

This meant the monsters were also real of course. And she had enough of them already. Strange creatures in the wild yes, but what frightened her even more she saw them in people as well. The creatures of nature were what they were: bloodthirsty things and they were quite clear what they wanted: kill her.

It wasn’t that easy with humans. They tend to pretend they are something else and lie about their true nature.

Sighed heavily and watched how the puff of warm breath swirled and mixed in the Siberian cold air.

It was so peaceful. The ruins, the everyday life. The silence.

No screams, no orders, no gunshots… no last breaths and painful groans. Maybe if she could stay for some time Lara could feel whole once again. Maybe it’d take years, but she was still saveable, she knew that. Right there, right in that moment she could turn her back to this madness and find her peace.

Sometimes played with the idea, living an ordinary life – no great discoveries, yes, but much more peace. Myths would remain myths, monsters would stay in the darkness. She’d be blatantly ignorant toward the truth behind the stories, but also she’d have a chance to a normal life. Maybe she could find someone, a partner, someone she could love.

Lara chuckled softly, but not with joy. That life wasn’t meant to her. She meant to be something more than an average human being – and that also meant her path was a difficult burden and had to face with it alone.

And sometimes she felt lonely.

Steps came behind her and she looked back at the source of the noise – Lara wasn’t cautious this time, not here; somehow she knew she was in safe. A man was it, taller than her, his blue eyes warm and a gentle smile played on his lips.

“Jacob” greeted him friendly. The smile on his lips became a bit stronger and he stepped next to her, following the direction of her gaze toward the mountains.

Lara didn’t mind his presence, even if they were silent for minutes – it was comfortable. Something came from Jacob in waves, some warmness and calmness and it was surprisingly easy just to be around him. Like a very warm and soft duvet she wrapped around herself – and never wanted to let it go.

For first it was so alien feeling it annoyed her; when they met in that prison she wanted to get rid of him _so badly._ Tried her best to turn his offer down, but when he mentioned the Divine Source her curiosity took over her – who would say no to such an offer? Accepted his help but wasn’t very happy about it. And then this warm feeling found its way under her skin and she was unable to chase it away.

“You look like your mind is wandering.” His voice grounded her back to earth. She must be spacing out. Blinked heavily, looked up at him.

“Sorry?”

A warm chuckle was her answer and that made her shiver just a bit. “It’s nothing you just looked… peaceful.”

“Oh…” She didn’t make any further comment about this, diving back into the silence for several moments “Would you tell me more about the City?” Lara asked with a pair of hopeful eyes.  She desperately wanted to know more about Kitezh’s past, what exactly happened here and well… she loved hearing Jacob well… um… talking. He had a really shooting voice, it was like…. he was like someone who lived centuries and all that knowledge and wisdom were in him and Lara was more than eager to stay around him and learn from him. She didn’t know what was his secret – probably reading tons of ancient texts? She found some of those around the valley, so Jacob easily had the chance to collect his knowledge from those.

He looked down at her, then back at the City under them.

“Maybe. Someday.”

That was a short answer. Lara really hoped he will happily share some stories, but he always faced aggression from the outsiders before – it was understandable, he didn’t want to share so easily.

 “I have no time for ‘somedays’.” answered, couldn’t hide the small amount of disappointment in her voice.

“Then stay.”

Brown eyes were round and full of surprise. He didn’t look at her first, it was almost like he was afraid of seeing her reaction, but then slowly turned back toward her. Jacob was serious now, it wasn’t something what just slipped out of his mouth, he seriously offered her a place in the village to stay.

Lara gulped, then opened her mouth to say something, but her voice failed her – pressing her lips together collected herself and tried again.

“How could I stay?”

_‘What would your people say? How I could live here? What Kitezh can offer to me? **Why** would I stay?’_

But she knew why as soon as the question popped up in her head.

_‘The only thing I’d stay is... for you.’_

He turned toward her with his body as well now, stepping a bit closer.

“What the world can offer you out there? You desperately seek _something_ , but unable to find it, you are driven by that throbbing emptiness inside you.” Reaching out with his hands he gently touched her harms “But if you stay here, maybe you’d find your place… maybe Kitezh can give you what you really want.”

_‘Maybe **I** can give you what you really want.’_

It really sounded like that or Lara only wanted to hear this out from his words? Was she this desperate, this lonely? To misread him this much?

She didn’t know what terrified her more: being wrong about him or being right.

“Jacob I… I… there is my life, my heritage, my father’s memory, I **need** to go back. I need to defend everything I have left, the Croft manor, my father’s work…”

“That’s only a name Lara. A name. The manor, the path you feel you have to follow… it’s only your reputation, it’s only what is expected from you to do. You don’t have to live like that.”

Her gaze fell down once again – it was just too much and too sudden. She didn’t expect such an offer and definitely didn’t expect the urge to accept it. It felt like she betrayed herself, thought she knew what she meant to do and now she was considering to abandon everything only because a man she barely knew asked her to do that?

A hand from her arms went up to and touched her cheek. It was red from the cold, but she felt her skin so hot, Lara was pretty sure she was blushing a bit as well. His fingers felt a bit rough, but surprisingly warm, gently caressed her red skin.

 “You are so much more than your name.”

His soft voice seemed to stop time around them – only they existed up there in the cold air of the tundra. For a brief moment nothing else mattered, just them and the now they lived in. If only she could make it last forever, a never ending loop, to feel this moment’s presence, something she can almost grab and hold onto.

But the magic was broken when he let his hands fall and stepped back a little – looked a bit confused just like she was. He looked like someone who didn’t really believed what he did. Did he debate about it this much? Kept asking himself if he really wanted to do this? Should he do this? Was he uncertain or even afraid what she could mean to him? Did she mean _anything_ to him?

Lara looked at him questioningly, sharp intelligence sparkled in her eyes, but also confusion, the ‘why’ and ‘what happened’ questions already burned in her, but wasn’t sure she should ask them. That almost put a smile on his face – she was incredibly smart, braver than most of his people or even braver than himself in a way, had a strong spirit – still, he could read her like an open book. All the time he spent on Earth, all the people he met with and learned from, every experiences he gained, helped him to see through her. She was so young and wanted so much – she had every potential to reach her goals, but still, had to learn so much. Jacob knew her because once, thousands of years ago he was just the same. But she was still able to surprise him.

“Think about it.” was all he told her and turned around to walk back among his people where he belonged, leaving Lara behind, alone and full of questions, creating chaos from her world.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it :D
> 
> So what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? Do you have any suggestions maybe? :P (I am so eager to hear them :D)


End file.
